Hit The Lights
by Jylie Boone
Summary: Oneshot. Song fic. Ginny cheated on Harry.song save your breath by hit the lights


Disclaimer: So not paid... Song Save Your Breath by Hit The Lights

Author's note: Ooh, Harry/Gin/Draco problems ) _Song stuff_ Story stuff

Harry was lying in his bed, remembering how everything used to be. He had Gin and nothing, absolutely nothing, could have changed the way they felt for each other. Or so he thought.

_Save your breath this time around__  
__You're too beautiful and it's late_

Earlier that day, Ginny had come up to him, apologizing to him about everything that had happened.

_There's nothing left to say__  
__I've wasted all this time on you_  
_On you_

He had told her off, and just left. He never looked back. The only time he realized how much he had just hurt her was when Hermione had started yelling at him.

_It's all the same, we all make mistakes__  
__And if you didn't notice, I'm taking this for all its worth_

All she said was that it was a mistake, and she never really meant to hurt him. That was all bull, and he knew it.

_If it's a game, and these are the stakes__  
__I know I got the best shot, for taking you out of the race_

Harry smiled at the thought that he could love without her, and could eventually get over everything.

_And every time I think of him it makes me sick__  
__And I don't wanna know just what happened then_

A flashback had hit him. He saw Draco, with his hands around Ginny, too low than Harry thought was needed. Even friends wouldn't be touching her like that.

_In the van right in front of my house__  
__That's where you sold me out, girl_

It was in front of everyone. Her friends, her brother, and even her teachers. No one had said anything yet, they were all too surprised about what they were seeing.

_You didn't have a clue_

It hurt so badly whenever he thought back on it. Harry hated how she had just flaunted him around to make him jealous. Technically, Harry and Ginny were going out at the time, why would she do that to him?

_You sold me out__  
__What'd you think about when you were telling all your friends_  
_about how your lips were pressed against his tightly_

He had heard all the stories from Ginny's friends and seen it for himself. Her and Draco, too close for comfort, snogging for the world to see.

_And I hope you (had your eyes closed)_

He had watched her, she was staring at Harry while doing it. She was grinning.

_And every time I think of him it makes me sick__  
__And I don't wanna know just what happened then_

After all the commotion, he couldn't think straight. He would see Ginny and Draco together in the hall. Always.

_In the van right in front of my house__  
__That's where you sold me out, girl_  
_You didn't have a clue_

He was broken, his life was torn apart and he never even knew why she would do that to him. Harry had always loved her, truly loved her. Draco was just action on the side...

_What'd you think about when you sold me out?_

For the longest time, Ginny was bragging about having two boyfriends. Harry and her had never broke up officially

_Every time you go to sleep at night__  
__I wonder what you hide behind closed eyes_  
_What else could you be keeping from me?_  
_What else could you be keeping from me?_

What else could have happened while she was with him?

_And every time you go to sleep at night__  
__I wonder what you hide behind closed eyes_  
_What else could you be keeping from me?_  
_What else could you be keeping from me?_

Had Draco gotten farther than making out? Quite Possibly.

_And every time I think of him it makes me sick__  
__And I don't wanna know just what happened then_  
_In the van right in front of my house_  
_That's where you sold me out, girl_  
_You didn't have a clue_

Now Ginny was crawling back, but he still hurt too much to even think of dating her again. He couldn't possibly date her, or even have an intelligent conversation with her.

_And every time I think of him it makes me sick__  
__And I don't wanna know just what happened then_  
_In the van right in front of my house_  
_That's where you sold me out, girl_  
_You didn't have a clue_

How much better he felt, knowing that he could, in time, get over the hurt that had been caused by this 'love of his life'.


End file.
